Nothing like us
by crystal97
Summary: Deaf!Lucy. Lucy was in love with a man named Natsu who was said to have a beautiful voice. A voice she couldn't hear, but that she fell more in love for when she could read the words he composed for her from his lips, yearning to one day be able to listen. However, one day she is given the opportunity to hear, but something regrettable happens. Something neither could escape from.


Story: Nothing Like Us  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Nalu  
Summary: Deaf!Lucy. Lucy was in love with a man named Natsu who was said to have a beautiful voice. A voice she regrettably couldn't hear, but that she couldn't help falling more in love for when she could read the words he had composed for her from his lips yearning to one day be able to listen to his melodies. However, one day she is given the opportunity to hear, but something regrettable happens. Something neither of them desired, but couldn't escape from.

I was inspired to write this by the lovely nothingbutwordstuff because she had me in the feels with her one-shot which you guys should totally read and I decided to create this. Love you and I hope you like it! Borrowed the idea from the movie Listen to your Heart and the song Nothing Like Us by Justin Bieber

Nothing Like Us

A world behind a glass window; the only world Lucy had ever known and seen. If anything she envied everything outside for they had a freedom she could not have. To be forever tied down by her father who imposed his will upon her since the very moment of her mother's absence. However, something more than freedom had been taken from her. To be able to see is wondrous in itself, but something she had always yearned for was to be able to hear.

She had always comforted herself by trying to think of her life as a story. In a story, you are always left to imagine how everyone sounds as you read what they say. The fun part is trying to imagine how the character sounds and so she brought herself a bit of relief to try and put a voice to the people around her as she deemed it to match in her mind

She had been born deaf and every time her mother had taken her out, regardless of her father's protests, she would look longingly at the instruments in the shops she'd see. She thought it silly to be so fond of what she couldn't hear. And every time she passed, she would always see a boy playing the various instruments at a certain shop, his nimble fingers tapping away at the piano's keys. Other times, she had seen him playing the guitar and his lips were always moving. She always wondered what he would sound like, what his voice could be saying. His pink locks were unruly and his emerald eyes which glowed, would look fondly at whatever instrument he held.

She always found herself staring at him. She didn't really comprehend why she always looked, but she guessed that now that she was grown she knew that boy had probably been her first love. There wasn't a moment where she wouldn't ask her mom to let her pass by that shop. Her mother knew all along of the reason behind the little blonde girl's insistence and she'd simply give Lucy a knowing glance as she nodded. He would always have a crowd around him when he seemed to be singing and she wanted so badly to hear him.

She remembered one moment that stuck with her to this day, when their eyes first met. As she was walking down that bustling street and passed by the shop, their eyes had lingeringly fallen on each other's and he had smiled at her and said something. She seemed shocked and had to look down because sadly she couldn't hear him and still had not perfected reading lips. He looked saddened, maybe taking her looking away as a sign that he was being ignored. And a few days after, her mother died and she never saw that boy again. Sometimes she wondered if he would still be at that shop today.

Lucy sighed as she looked out the window of her room. Her father had always refused that she learn sign language maybe that was his way of rendering her dependent on him, but when she had some alone time in her room she would pull out some book she'd gotten her nanny to sneak in when her father was at work in his study. She contemplated the outside as she saw a bird fly its way to the edge of her window outside of the glass, as always. She could only let herself smile sadly, tapping at the glass where the small bird had perched itself.

It flew off as soon as she laid her fingers on the cold surface and had to look at it with such sadness in her eyes. How she envied it. It could fly where it pleased, but she had her own wings tied behind her. And maybe it would always be that way. After a moment of looking out at the garden of her home, she suddenly stood making a decision. She pulled at the drapes of her window tying their lengths together. She knew she'd probably get punished for this, but she wanted to see the outside, and today was the day she'd see the world. She opened the window, throwing out the drape-made rope as she tied it to one end of her bed.

She felt her heart racing as the air gently kissed her face as she looked to her room's door and then slowly climbed down. She was terrified, but it was better to do it so she could escape from having to meet one of the suitor's her father was forcing her into marriage with. After clapping her hands together in encouragement for herself, she slid down slowly after carefully setting each foot out and noticed there were still a good six feet before she reached the floor by the time she noticed her 'rope' had run out.

She looked around trying to think of any other way to get the rest of the way down finding none. She gulped heavily as she slowly closed her and let the rope go. Her eyes were still clenched close as she fell buttocks first on the bushes that surrounded her home. Thankfully, she managed to only get a few scratches from the little branches in between the plant.

She sighed in relief standing to wipe off the dirt and leaves from her dress and coat. "Thank god", she muttered relieved. She looked around for any sign of her father before she rushed to meet her driver, a male of orange hair and emerald eyes. A close friend of hers. "Loke, I need a favor!" she had hissed as said male turned to look at her eyes wide. He looked around knowing well her father wouldn't approve of her being out and such.

'What is it? You shouldn't be outside' he signed to her with his hands as she focused intently on what he was conveying to her.

"Take me into town, please. If father asks, just tell him you haven't seen me!" she begged with a look of desperation. The male sighed heavily with a moment's hesitation before nodding slowly. The blonde squealed as she took Loke into a tight hug.

'But I'll take you only for a bit' he had signed as she nodded with a sheepish smile.

~~xXXx~~

It seemed, thankfully, that the city hadn't changed in all the time she had been locked at her home. It was a cold winter and they were yet to await the coming of snow. She looked around from the car hoping to see the shop. She wanted to know if the boy could still be there, and wondered what he would look like now. Would he still sing and play? But she didn't seem to spot the shop at all only the common boutiques and restaurants seemed to be around.

Her eyes seemed to almost resign into giving up until she saw it. The sign above the shop that had the name of 'Fairy Tail'. "Stop here!" Lucy had screeched as she startled Loke who had accidentally hit the brakes a little too much. Lucy had squeaked as she held herself by the back of her seat from the sudden movements and giggled.

"Sorry", she had mumbled apologetically as she got off the car not bothering to see what Loke would sign to her. She went inside the shop and was quite sad that she hadn't seen the boy, or well man now, that she had anticipated to see. It was empty, but she still decided to look around. The instruments were as lovely as she remembered them as she took the time to look around. The piano in the back seemed to catch her attention as she stalked her way to admire it up close.

The black glossy color and the white keys were the same as she remembered. Which means this piano had always belonged to that boy, and hadn't ever been for sale. A hand grasped at her shoulder as she turned in heartbeat and almost screamed from the scare.

"Oh shoot, sorry, did I scare you?" the man before her had asked, but since she was too busy looking at his face she didn't quite get to read his lips. She blinked twice as she looked at him confused. "I called out to you quite a few time, but you were so engrossed at looking at the piano." He had chuckled. It was him!

She could recognize that pink hair and those emerald eyes anywhere! She felt ashamed that even now he had no idea she couldn't really hear him. "Uh, I'm deaf, which is probably why I couldn't hear you. I read lips, but it's sometimes really difficult. I mostly used sign language", she finally confessed as she looked down. He seemed almost guilty that he hadn't realized this as he began to speak slower so she could read his lips carefully.

"That must have been why you looked away from me long ago. It's really nice to see you again", he mouthed slowly with a knowing look. Sher eyes widened as a blush spread across her cheeks.

"You remember me?" she asked feeling hear heart begin to thump a little faster.

"Yeah, you were always around the shop when I would be performing. How could I not remember you?" He had chuckled and at that moment how she wanted to hear his laughter which she imagined would be as lovely as he was handsome. He finally looked at her and offered to teach her to play the piano.

"But you know…" Her voice had trailed off.

"You don't need to hear to know how to play. Learn by hearing the vibrations from the keys. You've done a splendid job learning to read lips. It shouldn't be a problem", he mouthed slowly as she nodded and let herself be guided to the seat at the piano.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel by the way" he offered his hand to shake it.

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia" she smiled taking the hand before her thankfully.

She had looked at him each moment of her time there and she had realized then she was still in love with him. That was the moment of their second meeting and the moment leading up to the day he would ask her to be his girlfriend.

She had never felt so alive. Sure she'd gotten locked up in her room for having sneaked out, but she did it many more times as she spent her days with Natsu. He had learned sign language and eased her into understanding him so she'd be able to rest her eyes from looking only at his lips. Not that she really minded, but she was grateful nonetheless. He took her to small concerts he would give at bars and sometimes at restaurants and she could only read his lips the entire time.

She felt her heart melt because every song, since they went out, he would always tell her that each word he sang was composed for her. Every sweet word she felt as though she could hear. The many 'I love you's and the sweet way he described her in his songs had her falling in love with him much more by the day. How he always found her eyes in the crowd of people, singing at her and not at the audience before him. Surely, one day, she would respond to each song properly with exactly what she thought of him.

She remembered their first kiss, when he'd taken her to river on the outskirt of the city late at night when the stars were spread before them. She had sipped at her coffee and offered him some as he scrunched his nose. 'Don't like coffee', he had signed to her as she rolled her eyes. He had taught her a bit about the guitar as she sat in between his legs strumming at the strings while her head lazily rested against his chest, his head on her shoulder as he guided her fingers.

She remembered how she'd suddenly stood up and he had followed her curiously only to be thrown into the freezing water. And how he'd pulled her in with him making her shake immensely. She had laughed along with him as they threw water on each other and playfully fought. How he admired her the whole time they were together thinking she wouldn't notice.

The moment he had pulled her into his arms, wet as they were, and suddenly grasped gently onto her face to kiss her gently. The moment had been so cliché, yet it felt so right because they still weren't anything close to normal so she thought it was fitting that things like this were.

"I love you" he had mouthed onto her lips and although it wasn't signed or she couldn't see him saying those words to her she could feel exactly what he was saying to her.

However, fate could be a tricky thing and a few months after, her father had discovered her secret. She had willingly accepted the suitor in hopes of keeping her father away from knowing of her relationship with Natsu. He had angrily shoved the door open, Loke coming in with him, holding her wrist harshly and slapping her across the face. "You stupid, girl. How long do you think you could deceive me?!" he had yelled and she had to read what he was saying. She felt fear overcome her as she tried to deny any accusation that would further come from his lips.

He had even investigated Natsu's whole life as he showed her the picture of him in front of her. "Judging by your face. This is the low life you've been acquainting with behind my back. You will leave him or I will make sure to destroy him. I will close that shop down and make him unable to work anywhere", he had threatened as he ripped the picture and walked out on her. Loke was forced to sign what he was saying as he was dismissed.

Lucy sobbed in despair holding the ripped picture into her trembling hands. She loved Natsu, she didn't want to give him up, but she didn't want him to be stripped of everything especially not something as important as his music shop that his late father Igneel had entrusted to him. And so she cut all contact with him as her maids prepared her for her engagement party weeks later. A long red night dress hugging her figure and exposed at the back as she looked at how uncharacteristic it made her seem.

She didn't want this. She didn't want to be held by another man or kissed or complimented by another man. She wanted Natsu. He was all she had ever wanted. If only, she had the courage to make her own choices despite everything. She was sure her mother would have allowed her to fight for the one person she loved most that anyone in the world.

She wasn't fit for this life. Instead of being in expensive dresses she had always imagined herself in a baggy shirt of Natsu's while he scratched at her head to lull her to sleep. Not this lavish life she was about to be tied to even further. She wanted to cry, but there was nothing crying could help her with as she descended the steps to the man she'd be forced to be with. And the way her heart broke at how he'd crashed into the party that night an expression of hurt the only thing he could muster. Not even words seemed to be able to come out of his lips at seeing another man holding her from the waist.

But she gave him a guilty look as he shook his head and looked at her pleading for an explanation that what he was seeing wasn't real, but she had none. 'Why?' he had signed to her, but she only looked at him with watery eyes as she feigned she had no idea who he was to the many guest who questioned her right in front of him. And how she had cruelly let the bodyguards throw him out as he glanced at her feeling disappointed and broken.

Unable to live with herself for hurting him, she cut off the engagement and as he father tried to reason with her she had stood up to him running out of her own party. Her father had only told her that everything he did was for her and she finally made the choice that'd she'd be leaving the house. So here she was a few days after in a bar. She had never even touched anything but champagne before as she gulped down beer after beer in hopes that she would forget.

In the state of blissful drunkenness, a hand grasped at her arm and she looked up to see Natsu a worried expression on his face. How she had grasped onto him as if she would die if she were to let go. "I love you, Natsu. I love you so much. Don't leave me, Natsu", she had sobbed in his arms. How she wish this could be an eternity. Just letting him hug her forever. He looked at her as he nodded with a loving smile on his face. "I know", he mouthed slowly as he had helped Loke carry her back home without knowing that her best friend had explained the whole situation about her father.

And sadly, how she didn't remember ever seeing him in the first place the next morning and still had the same feeling of emptiness. The surprise when he had sneaked into her window a week later with roses in his hand and a velvet colored box in the other. How he had leaned on one knee and proposed to her with the most amazing smile she had seen on her face.

'Marry me' he signed to her slowly as he had set down the bouquet on the side. Her eyes watered as she wanted to believe this wasn't a dream. She had jumped into his arms and accepted as he had peppered her face with kisses before their lips met and he slipped the ring on her fourth left finger. "I love you. I really do", she had cried out, a bit muffled by her face being against his chest. And he repeated the same words he had muttered that night he'd found her drunk knowing she wouldn't hear him

"I know."

It wasn't until a few more months that Lucy had come angrily to Natsu about what her father had done. She had officially been living in her own apartment for some time now to find out something outrageous. Something he had hidden from her to potentially keep her at his side and made sure she wouldn't ever find it. The pink haired male had stared at her in wonder as she handed him the crumpled document she held in her hand.

He read over it as his eyes widened. He picked her up making her forget her sudden anger as he kissed her. 'This is wonderful! You'll be able to hear again!' signed to her excitedly after he had set her down. She looked like she was quite in turmoil about it. Her expression seemed filled with worry as she looked over the document once more.

"I'm scared", she had muttered. A hand entangled with her as she looked up to see Natsu's smiling face. He didn't even have to say anything to understand that he'd be with her regardless of her choice. However, she still remembered that she really did want to hear his voice. If anything, only his would be enough and so she nodded accepting to get herself checked out.

Weeks flew by and snow had fallen down the street a sign of the winter making itself comfortable on the city. Two years since they'd gotten together and she couldn't be happier. She had gone to quite a few check-ups and she was deemed well enough for surgery to be able to hear again. The news had come to them as a surprise, but they were more than welcoming to it.

However, something began to worry Lucy. As of late, Natsu seemed to be getting pale and sickly and even when she would ask about it he would simply dismiss it immediately and sign to her that he was fine. They had just gotten to his shop when he asked her to wait outside while he retrieved something. A few minutes had gone by and since she couldn't really hear him, she began to get a bit antsy outside. Given that it was also cold she shrugged and went inside.

She looked around not spotting him as worry seemed to fill her and just as she turned through the aisles of instruments she saw Natsu a few feet away from the piano almost lifeless. He took no time to run to his side as she grasped onto his face in worry and panic.

She screamed horrified as she went outside the shop to yell. She really couldn't use a cellphone to call and texting would take too long. "HELP! SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULENCE PLEASE!" She yelled with all her might as a passerby tried to soothe her while dialing 911. Lucy ran back inside as she held Natsu's head against her lap as tears spilled down her face. "Natsu", she repeatedly whispered as his breathing seemed to be weakening.

As soon as the paramedics arrived, she took no time in climbing along with him as she kissed his forehead. "Natsu, please be okay", she murmured, but he didn't seem to be moving. She could feel him breathing, but his face was contorted in pain. She closed her eyes resting her head on his stomach praying that he would be fine once he got looked over at the hospital.

She was in the waiting room, pacing around after she had texted Loke about what was going on. After all, in these two years since he met Natsu he had come to view him as a best friend as he had come into the waiting area extremely concerned to the point he forgot to sign to her. "How is he?" he had questioned seemingly frustrated and helpless.

"I don't know", she mumbled knowing that he was probably asking about his wellbeing. A few more minutes had gone by as they were sitting there waiting for any news of Natsu, and soon a doctor had come out with a clipboard in hand. Lucy had jumped from her seat, approaching him as she grasped onto the man's arm desperately. "Doctor, how is Natsu?!"

The look on the doctor's face seemed apologetic especially with how torn she seemed. "I'm sorry, but it seems Mr. Dragneel has been diagnosed with brain cancer. All he can do now is help to see how chemotherapy will help him, if it does. I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news", he had explained as Loke helped sign everything to her while her face contorted in despair. She shook her head as she stepped back.

Loke wanted to comfort her, but he had to ask where Natsu was. After a brief discussion with the doctor, he thanked him and went to Lucy and gently tapped her. Feeling slightly broken, she simply nodded as both of them walked towards the room Natsu was currently staying in. With a hesitant and shaky hand, the blonde went to turn the handle and go inside as she saw Natsu weakly look up at both from his position on the bed. He tried to muster up a smile, but he knew by now the blonde had known his situation.

He had been trying to hide it, but it seemingly was getting serious to the point that he was now bedridden. Lucy went up to him, trying really hard to hold back her tears. "You'll be fine. I know you will", she had nodded to him as he couldn't help, but reach a hand to wipe away the tears that were ready to spill.

"I know", he mouthed to her and for some reason she'd felt as though he had mouthed those same words before, but she couldn't quite recall when. She nodded biting her lip as she had promised to take care of him from now and on. It pained her to see that the usual glow from his eyes was slightly dulling as she repeated again to him that she would care for him. Of course he immediately refused. 'Your surgery is tomorrow. I'll be fine, and Loke can stay with me while you get better', he had assured her as he finished signing his phrase. Loke nodded to her.

'Yeah, we both want you to be able to hear', Loke signed with a small smile at his lips. She nodded after a few seconds as she held Natsu's hand in her own. In a way, she was making him a promise to be back when she was done with what needed to be done. With that she left leaving Loke to stay there in a deafening silence that remained. "Loke, I need a favor", Natsu finally spoke up as the orange haired male looked at him curiously.

After a few sessions of chemeotherapy in the next few days, Natsu felt he wanted to stop this senseless pain he was being inflicted. "Loke, please I need that favor now", he begged as his eyes seemed pained. Loke didn't want to help, not if it was putting his life on the line, but his begging eyes didn't let him refuse.

They ended up the entrance of Fairy Tail. Loke had guided him to the shop without permission as Natsu waddled his way inside towards the piano. He refused to let Loke see what he was doing and asked him to wait by the door. For hours, the piano keys could be heard being played over and over again. Loke wondered why he found the need to play the piano when he was so delicate.

"Natsu! Come on, man! This is dangerous for you!" Loke called out, but he was ignored as the piano continued to play behind him. Loke sighed as he waited taking out a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it up. As he puffed at it a bit he finally hear an eerie sound of the smashing of piano keys.

He ran inside finding him wheezing from the loss of air as Loke picked him and carried him back to the hospital in a rush. "Why was it so important to you!" Loke yelled angrily as he carried him off, fearing that he would lose him at any moment. By the time he'd been put back on the bed, now having to use an oxygen mask to breathe, he seemed to sigh in content as though he'd made an accomplishment.

"Ah, man. Sorry I gave you a scare. I had something to do and I left the recording I made on top of the piano. You know, my dad died when I was a kid around the time I didn't see Lucy around anymore. He had sent me on an errand and when I was back, he wasn't breathing anymore. He didn't want me to see him give up. No one wants to see someone they see always strong suddenly give up. I guess he did that for me, but it was hard", he mumbled as Loke just nodded slowly and remained quiet as he saw the pink haired male drift off into sleep.

Loke could only slump his face in his hands. Lucy would never forgive him if Natsu had died out there, but he was at least glad that his best friend seemed much more content than when he was first placed in the hospital. He even seemed to finally find rest and peace, something he hadn't gotten in a long time.

~~xXXx~~

A few days later, Lucy was finally able to come out of her room of the hospital a few miles away from the hospital Natsu was staying at. Her hearing aids were properly in place as she walked towards the entrance of Magnolia's hospital meeting up with Loke who was pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Loke", she called out running to him. He smiled and at seeing her hearing aids, he chuckled.

"How's it feel?" he asked this time as she blushed slightly. She seemed sheepish as she crossed her arms.

"You're voice is much deeper than I thought", she confessed with a slight giggle as she shrugged. "Anyways, how come you're not with Natsu?" she asked.

"Oh, he sent me for some coffee. Said he really wanted some", Loke shrugged while Lucy looked at Loke in confusion.

"What? You're joking. Natsu despises coffee. He would never drink it", she motioned with a chuckle thinking Loke was just making up a joke and that the drink was actually for him.

Loke looked at her and the realization finally hit him as the words from a few days ago ran in his mind.

" _No one wants to see someone they always see strong suddenly give up"_

At seeing Loke pale, Lucy felt her stomach drop as one tragic thought came into her mind. Both of their faces became horrified as they ran down the halls desperately, running up the steps with fear invading them. Lucy didn't even care that her breath was running out or the fact that she had thrown her heels on the side and was now running up barefoot.

~~xXXx~~

Natsu had done it. He was more than glad that Loke didn't even question him as he sent him for a drink that he couldn't even dare taste. All that was on his mind was Lucy. His Lucy. He had loved her an eternity if he had been able to. Since he was a child, only her face had made him continue to sing. Despite all his despair, he had envisioned how she looked at him excitedly when he would play.

A face so full of admiration that no one else had given him. The surprise when he discovered that she had been deaf. All this time she had admired him without knowing how he even sounded. She had been totally unbiased and in love with him as much as he was with her. He felt tears slipping down his face remembering her sweet smile, her beautiful laughter, her shining doe brown eyes.

He loved seeing her grin widely when she would see him playing and oh how she wished he could actually see her smile when she actually could hear, but that wouldn't be possible. Not anymore. He hated this illness, hated the pain it came with it. He had made Lucy cry more than anyone else had. Even when had desperately tried to hide it this illness for her sake if not for his.

She found out anyways and she was only suffering and she would continue to if she were to live out her life constantly taking care of him. He couldn't bring to see her like that anymore. He wouldn't bare letting her waste her youth at his side. He had made his choice and there was no going back. What pained him most of all was that he had no choice but to leave her behind.

His hand slowly reached the oxygen mask on his face. By now he was crying a sad smile at his lips. He didn't want to leave her. More than anything he wished there was a way he could forever be by her side. He had given a sob worth of regrets as he finally pulled it off slowly as he tried not gasping for air. "I love you, Lucy. Forever and always", he had muttered as his eyes began to close.

"if only I had been given more time. More time to give you what you deserve. To make you truly happy", he had finally muttered as the final remnant of his tears slid down his face and his breathing stopped just as the door had been slammed open

By then everything was over as the heart monitor released a long beep.

"NATSU, NO!"

Lucy had ran to Natsu clutching onto his arms and shaking him harshly. She could barely even breath, her lungs were burning with a need for air as desperate sobs escaped her lips. "Natsu! NATSU! Natsu, damn it, no!" she yelled as she continued to shake him. Loke just walked into the room slamming both of his fists on the wall feeling guilty.

"DAMN IT!" he yelled as he too began to let tears run down his cheeks.

"NATSSSUUU PLEASE! Why!? Don't leave me! You promised you wouldn't!" she cried as she grabbed his pale face into her hands. He kissed him hoping that it was it was all just a dream, but she didn't get a reaction from him as he fell back limply on the bed. "Why, Natsu? Why when I finally had the chance to be able to hear your voice? Why?" she muttered helplessly looking at him.

He was as good as gone and now she had no one. She could never bring herself to love anyone ever again. Life seemed like it had ended. Natsu would never sing for her and she would never be able to hear his voice. The voice she had dreamed at one day hearing from the man she loved was no longer a possibility. She only looked at Natsu one last time.

"I love you", she had muttered but this time Natsu wasn't able to respond back as she kissed his forehead, her tears dripping on his cheeks. She separated from him slightly as she laid her head on his stomach like she did many times before.

~~xXXx~~

The funeral seemed to be eternal. Sobs were heard around her from close friends, since she didn't really know he had any family left, however, she could only look as the casket was lowered into the ground. She couldn't muster any more tears even if she wanted to. She felt cold and empty. How could she be anything, but empty after the man she had loved since she was a kid was gone. She only got apologetic looks as people approached her with condolences.

Everyone, offered a few words of encouragement, but none of them were enough to reach her as she would nod emotionlessly just zoning out every uttered word. Soon everyone had left, leaving only her and Loke there. In her hands, she still clutched tightly onto a white rose as Loke squeezed her shoulder slightly. "Time to go, Luce", he muttered. She flinched slightly her eyes wide at the familiar nickname. A name Natsu had always used so lovingly to direct her so many times. She nodded to Loke composing herself as she looked at Natsu's grave.

She kissed the rose lovingly as she finally approached the front of the grave and gently placed the rose in front of the other arrangements of flowers. It was her final goodbye to him, one she'd never thought she'd have to give him so early. As she walked away, she could only look at the ring on her finger. The ring Natsu had given her. If only things had been different, if she had even been a bit earlier out of the hospital, she could have made it to him in time to make him realize that he was everything she wanted in life.

They could have been married and had a wonderful family and he would have been able to sing her to sleep like he had promised her so many times before. They could have been happy after fighting so much for their love against all odds. But 'could have' doesn't exist and this was her reality and her present. She slowly closed her hand on the ring to place it on her heart as she glanced back one more time before she got into her car.

Loke had taken her back to her apartment giving her a tight hug. She knew he did it both from himself and for her for their great loss of a person who they cherished. She reciprocated it before giving him a thankful smile. He reached into his coat and pulled out a small recorder from within it. "What's that?" she asked. "I went back to Natsu's shop because I remembered this and I read his letter, he apparently left the letter for me, and this was meant to be for you. I'm positive he made this the time he sneaked out of the hospital. Who knew?" He had explained with a strained smile.

She nodded gratefully as she took it in her hand. "Well I'll be leaving you then. Please take care of yourself, Lucy", he motioned with a nod as she licked her lips and tightened them, not really listening anymore. She closed the door as she sat at her couch still staring at the recorder in her hand. After a slight breath, she clicked on one of the buttons as sound reached her ears.

" **Hey, Luce. I'm hoping you'll be able to hear by the time you get this. Wow, I'm dumb. You wouldn't even play this if you couldn't hear it. I made this song just for you and I'm glad you'll finally have the chance to hear my feelings for you. Here I go"**

Her eyes widened after hearing his voice for the very first time. Her bottom lip quivered as she continued to listen to what he had to say. His voice was just how she pictured it, but nothing could describe how she felt when she actually heard his beautiful singing voice.

" **Ohhhhh~ Ohhh…ohh. Lately I've been thinking, thinking bout what we had. I know it was hard, it was all that we knew, yeah… Have you been drinking…to take all the pain away?... I wish that I could give you what you deserve."**

At this, she couldn't help, but cry, pausing the recording slightly; finally able to let the tears fall down her face. So it hadn't been her dream. He had been there that time. He was the one who had hugged her tightly when she had been drunk after breaking off ties with her father. It was him! Even after all the pain he'd made him go through he was always there to protect her.

"Damn it, Natsu, why?!" she sunk her face in her hands letting his song engrave itself in her heart and memory.

" **Cause nothing can ever, ever replace you. Nothing can make me feel like you do, yeah. You know there's no one… I can relate to. And know we won't find a love that's so true"**

At that Lucy removed her shoes and laid down on the couch getting the recorder and placing her next to her ear as she smiled to herself still sniffling and beginning to replay in her mind all the moments they were together.

" **There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me. Together through the storm. There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me. Together, oh…. I gave you everything , baby. Everything I had to give. Girl, why would you push me away, yeah? Lost in confusion, like an illusion. You know I'm used to making your day…"**

Lucy realized then that this song wasn't only about his feelings. Natsu had written this song about their whole relationship and how despite all their hardship they always made it through. The song was meant to make up for all the time she wasn't able to hear his voice. A whole life time of his feelings and a whole lifetime of their love.

She smiled as his voice finally mustered the last of the lyrics as she had the recorder tightly in her hands, more so than before.

" **There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me. Together through the storm. There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me. Together, oh"**

" **I hope you liked it, Luce. I love you with all my heart and I know well you've known that my everything is yours. My voice and my heart and my everything belongs to you…Good bye, my Luce"**

She didn't realize when she had been lulled to sleep as one final tear had slipped down her face. All she could do was grasp onto the recorder as some final words slipped past after the song had been ended. Nothing would ever compare to their love. "Nothing like us, eh?" she muttered softly letting herself lay on the couch comfortably as her eyes closed softly.

"I love you, Natsu. I will always love you", she mumbled while still asleep.

"I know….me too, Luce."


End file.
